Super Smash Bros. V
Super Smash Bros V. is a fighting game made exclusively for the Nintendo Wii and 3DS. Unlike previous games, the only options of play are the Story Mode, Multi Mode and Fight Mode. The game also has five original characters made especially for it, hence the "V". During the Story Mode, your character is tasked with finding every single Smasher from previous games, as well as several new ones. Also, like SSB4 It will be rated E10+. Story The Story Mode begins with the player selecting a brand new character, out of five never seen before characters. These characters are named Hattie, North, Kalida, Percy and Luke. The character is set down in a world named "The Mushroom Kingdom," were Master Hand teaches the player how to control their character through voice-over. Master Hand also tells the character that they have been chosen to gather everyone for a Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Note* the music is a remixed version of the original Mario theme song. After Master Hand has gone over everything, the character is free to explore the world. It is a side-scrolling stage similar to the first stage of "New Super Mario Bros. Wii." At the end of the stage is Princess Peach's castle, which the player enters. A cutscene then plays of the character butting in on Peach's Birthday Party, with the characters Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Rosalina around a table with many Toads. The character attempts to introduce themselves, but Peach engages in a brawl with them. If the character wins the brawl, they introduce themselves to the Mario Team and tell Mario that they have all been invited to participate in the next Super Smash Bros Tournament. The level finishes with Mario agreeing to come, and the rest of Team Mario following. After a character is found in the Story Mode, they are unlocked in the Smash Mode. On the second level, a new character of the five is selected, and is set down in a different world, a side-scrolling one like in the Mushroom Kingdom, but it is similar to the first Bowser Castle of "New Super Mario Bros. Wii." After completing the side-scrolling part, the character finds Bowser, Wario and Bowser Junior playing cards in the back part of the castle. The player interrupts the game, so Wario charges forward and battles the player. After he is defeated, Bowser challenges the player as well. Once both are defeated, the character explains themselves, and Bowser and Wario join. The game continues with different characters heading through worlds themed after the different games of the Smashers. In some worlds, the character is required to save a Smasher from his/her villain, yet in others the character must fight and win against the Smasher. Other worlds have challenges that must be completed for the Smasher to join. After every character is collected, Master Hand invites the five messengers to join the Smash Bros. Tournament, and they are unlocked in "Smash Mode." A new Mode, Minigame Mode is also unlocked, with various minigames from the Story Mode and several new ones. Characters Super Smash Bros. V is unique as if features brand new player-characters unlike any other Super Smash Bros game. The five unique characters are Hattie, North, Kalida, Percy and Luke. Hattie is a female rabbit-human hybrid, so she is depicted with rabbit ears and a rabbit tail. Most of her attacks involve jumping and kicking, and she is easily the fastest character. However, her attacks are also the weakest, so many players use a "Hit and Run" strategy to defeat enemies. North is a male human, who wears a long white cloak. He has a long, curved sword that he uses to fight, as well as many Winter-themed attacks, such as snow and hail. His aerial moves and jumping is hard to use, so North mostly stays grounded. Kalida is a female human that specialises in plant-based moves. She can grow trees to jump on, grow poisonous flowers and make small mushrooms come alive and follow her. However, Kalida is considered the weakest character due to how long it takes some of her moves to charge up and that it may not affect some enemies. Percy is a large stork-like bird. He can fly, stab enemies with his beak, and scratch them with his talons. He can also pick enemies up off the ground and drop them from high up. He is considered as the "best for noobs" of the five, as he can fly away from enemies and fly back up to an edge if he is knocked off the platform. Luke is an anthropomorphic ginger tabby cat. He can scratch enemies with his claws, climb up walls and can place a hypnosis spell on enemies. He is mostly 'an all rounder' as he has no specialty and his attacks are mostly even in the amount of damage they do. Luke is often used for platforming, as he can cling onto walls with his claws. Newcomers- *Ridley (Metroid Series) *Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Bowser Junior (Mario Series) *Krystal (Star Fox Series) *King K Rool (Donkey Kong Series) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Series) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess) * Lana (Hyrlue Warriors) *Nintendog (Nintendogs Series) *Lyn (Fire Emblem Series) * Waluigi (Super Mario) * o * Kratos (God of War) * Goku (Dragon Ball) (European/Asian Exclusive) * Luffy (One Piece) * Cure Lovely (Precure) * COD Soldier (Call of Duty) * Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto) * Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto) * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony Generation 4) * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Spyro The Dragon (Spyro The Dragon) * SonicBoomese Sonic (Sonic Boom) * Raichu (Poke'mon Series) * Astro Boy (Tezuka's Astro Boy) * Inuyasha (Inyasha) * Petey Piranah (Mario Series) * Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) * Hattie * North * Kalida * Percy * Luke * Tony Stark (The Avengers) Veterans *Mario (Mario Series) *Luigi (Mario Series) *Peach (Mario Series) *Yoshi (Mario Series) *Rosalina (Mario Galaxy) *Bowser (Mario Series) *Wario (WarioWare series and Mario Series) *Link (Legend of Zelda Series) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda Series) *Zelda (Legend of Zelda Series) *Sheik (Legend of Zelda Series) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda Series) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Series) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Series) *Samus (Metroid Series) *Fox (Star Fox Series) *Falco (Star Fox Series) *Ness (Earthbound/Mother Series) *Lucas (Earthbound/Mother Series) *Pikachu (Pokemon Series) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon Series) *Lucario (Pokemon Series) *Charizard (Pokemon Series) *Mewtwo (Pokemon Series) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Kirby (Kirby Series) *Meta Knight (Kirby Series) *King Dedede (Kirby Series) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers) *Mr Game & Watch (Game and Watch Series) *Marth (Fire Emblem Series) *Ike (Fire Emblem Series) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Pit (Kid Icarus Series) *Olimar (Pikmin Series) *Little Mac (Punch Out!!) *Mega Man (Mega Man Series) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *R.O.B. (R.O.B.) *Villager (Animal Crossing Series) * Pac-man (Pac-man Series) Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii